I Saw You
by RomanticizedRebel
Summary: Drabbleshot. Kate is Tony's angel. She sees him when nobody else does. She is always there. Sad. Character Study. Couldn't get it out of my head. I like reviews. A lot. TATE


I saw you, Tony.

It was right after I died. Gibbs was being nice. Tim had grown a spine. Abby collapsed in your arms.

Everyone was grieving, and you were, as expected, acting as an emotional rock for everyone. You never once showed your feelings.

You sat at your desk, completely alone in the bullpen. You put your face in your hands. Took a few, deep, shuddering breaths. Were unable to hold in a few tears.

When the others returned, you jumped back into the playboy persona, never showing how much you were hurting.

I was there.

Gibbs was injured in the explosion, and left for Mexico. You were left to pick up the pieces.

McGee and the new girl, Ziva, treated you horribly. Defied all your orders. Lamented on how much they were missing Gibbs.

At the same time, you had to hold Abby together, dealt with Ducky's anger, and went on all of the undercover missions the new Director sent you on.

You didn't let on how hard it was to do that. How you missed Gibbs too, more than anyone except Abby. How his abandonment was so like what you dealt with growing up.

Nobody paid you enough attention to see your struggle.

I did.

I was there.

Then, Jeanne Benoit happened. For the first, or maybe second time in your life, you were in love. Then, suddenly, and violently, like I had been, she was ripped away from you. It was hard.

You were trying to be okay when she showed up again. You hadn't let go, and she was back, accusing you of her father's murder. After all was said and done, you had the strength to let her let go. To server her ties to you, even though yours were still so intact.

Nobody saw your face when she called out, "I wish I had never met you." Nobody saw you go to into the bathroom, into the far stall. Nobody saw your face crumple.

I did. I was there.

You really couldn't catch a break. Ziva was taken away from you, but not without shoving a gun in your chest and accusing you of murdering her lover out of jealousy. What was it with women you loved accusing you of murder?

Then, you got the report that she died. Time lost all meaning, as did everything else.

Everyone assumed that you were fine. Nobody saw your agony, or how you died inside right along with her.

I did.

I was there.

Jenny was killed. You blamed yourself. As a punishment, you were sent off on a warship, alone, torn from everything you knew.

You were left alone and the blame and self-hatred were left to fester until they consumed you. Nobody was there to stop you from drinking yourself into oblivion every night.

I did.

I was there.

EJ Barret waltzed in and out of your life, and all you got was rule twelve shoved under your nose.

Your father showed up, paying more attention to saving himself than the son he'd ignored for 10 years. He couldn't see the pain he continually caused you.

Others didn't notice that there was anything amiss.

You're the strong man for everyone. At first glance, it's Gibbs, but really, it's you. You don't fall apart. You suffer in silence.

I am there for you. I am your angel.

I held your hand as you walked into crime scenes, unsure of how to act without Gibbs there.

I gently turned your face to see your family, NCIS, when you were contemplating going after Jeanne, and stood guard at the bathroom door making sure nobody came in while you broke down.

I nudged you to find the intel that led you to the camp where Ziva was held.

I pushed you to put the bottle down when you were Agent Afloat

When you were shot while meeting EJ, I deflected the bullet from your heart.

I couldn't punch your father like I wanted to, but I was there for you.

I stroked your hair when you cried over me.

I see you, Tony. I see your strength. I see your resilience. I know you. I love you. I help you.

Just remember, if you feel lost, I am right behind you, always watching.

You are a survivor, and I am the angel that helps you to continue to survive.


End file.
